El Amor Enferma
by Anniih
Summary: El amor puede con todo, es capaz de mover montañas. Eso cree Alfred, por eso fue ayudar a Arthur, pero todo terminó con lo que menos esperaba el estadounidense. ―Hamburguesas... *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Intento de sexo por Alfred con Arthur. Lemon suave.  
**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

* * *

**El Amor Enferma**

**.**

No literalmente Arthur se está muriendo, lo está. Rojo, enfermo, muy mal. En la cama. Lo único que desea es no tener visitas esta hora de la noche –nueve pm–, no volver a experimentar el método de sanación de Alfred con colocarle una hamburguesa en la cabeza, sabe que es el sueño frustrado del menor con ser médico… ¡Pero no es su culpa!

Gritarse en su interior es cansador, le duele todas las regiones de su cuerpo, Manchester desaparecerá muy pronto.

Maldita fiebre, el paño mojado no le ha bajado la temperatura.

Todo por culpa de Francis.

―_No te preocupes Angleterre, es un ritual en Alemania meterse al agua en pleno invierno. Si __él puede, nosotros también._

Nosotros también… ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito bastardo barbudo del vino con cara de rana!

Que no te iba a pasar nada, sólo está congelada, ¿qué cosa tan horrible podría ocurrir?

¡Esto! Muriéndose en su cama con treinta y nueve grados de fiebre. Y lo peor, lo que más le hierbe la sangre más de lo que está, que Francia tan sólo tuvo un resfriado de nena y piensa que es el fin del mundo.

Suspira profundo con los ojos cerrados. Por esta estúpida fiebre viste sólo con unos bóxer un poco más suelto, no quiere sentir nada ajustado para no sentir más calor. Los brazos los tiene afuera de la cama, arriba de las sábanas. No quiere sacar los pies a tomar aire porque los siente helados.

Definitivamente este día se encuentra en su lista de los peores días de sus dos mil años.

Ojalá nadie venga. Le dijo a Japón que no le dijera a nadie sobre su estado deplorable, mucho menos al estúpido Estados Unidos, podría llegar con otro método estúpido para sanarlo.

― ¡Arthur, supe lo que te pasó! ¡El héroe viene ayudarte!

¡¿Por qué?!

Creyó que Kiku mantendría la boca cerrada. Traidor, ya verá cuando se recupere…

―_Oh my God, Arthur!_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Estados Unidos entró sin pedir permiso, también es su casa, tiene las llaves que el mismo inglés le regaló; ambos tienen una copia de la casa del otro. Es el amor.

― ¿Me ves haciendo ejercicio, imbécil?

―No te esfuerces en insultarme, te hará peor. ―responde dejando su bolso en el suelo, acercándose a Inglaterra. Lo ve muy mal.

― ¿Quién te dijo?

―Francis ―Arthur frunce el ceño y acepta su equivocación sobre Kiku; ese Francis, ya verá cuando se recupere―. También está enfermo, pero es un resfriado de nena, de todos modos fue a las juntas. Hace demasiado escándalo por un moquito en su nariz.

―Tú eres peor. ―libera una pequeña risa tratando de enderezarse en su cama.

― ¿Y qué es lo tienes? ¿Resfriado también? ―muy curioso acerca una silla para sentarse y estar frente al británico.

―Fiebre, tos, un poco de estornudo.

Alfred se acaricia la barbilla muy pensativo mientras Arthur lo observa horrorizado, ¿qué se le ocurrirá ahora?

Revisa el bolso a su lado y saca una botella desechable que deja ver el contenido líquido. ¿Qué es esa mierda?

―Es un remedio casero, lo vi en internet y lo preparé con amor para ti. ―sonríe amorosamente el norteamericano meneando la botella.

Por cuestiones higiénicas y por el conocimiento mental de Alfred, siente incertidumbre y desconfianza nivel Dios.

―Dime los ingredientes. ―escupe.

―Ron.

― ¡¿Ron?! ―se agarra estrepitoso de las sábanas, casi al borde del colapso, pensando que ese emancipado no le basta con verlo enfermo, sino que también lo quiere ver borracho, dos por uno― ¡Estoy enfermo, no tengo ganas de festejar!

―Contiene ron, rúcula, y otras hierbas que no me acuerdo, pero servirá. ―le explica, ya que ni siquiera le dio el segundo antes de que saltara. Con y sin fiebre, Arthur no cambia.

―No beberé algo que contenga alcohol. ―se reniega cruzando los brazos.

―_C'mon_, no seas llorón ―con eso, el inglés tiene más razones para enojarse―. Necesitas sudar para eliminar los bichitos del resfriado, el ron hace eso, te calienta el cuerpo, y al otro día estarás como nuevo. Confía en tu amado héroe.

Confiar en su amado héroe, he ahí el problema.

― ¿Seguro? ―lo examina con cuidado.

―Seguro. Nadie se emborracha por un poco de ron, ni siquiera tú, necesitas al menos una botella. ―suelta una risilla.

Tiene razón, nadie se emborracha con un vaso de ron, a excepción de un bebé.

―Vamos, a los piratas les gusta el ron, ¿no? Ve por él, nene. ―animado, le extiende la botella. El contenido sólo es a la mitad. Arthur la recibe y la destapa.

―Si algo sale mal, te castraré.

― ¿Y cómo voy a orinar?

Inglaterra no le responde, prefiere omitir. Mira la mezcla que supuestamente lo sanará; con esta fiebre, cualquier cosa sirve, hasta si Alfred trajera a los indios Hopi.

Bebe de un golpe y exhala. Nada cambia, sabe que debe dar tiempo, no todo es tan rápido.

Devuelve el envase vacío a Estados Unidos, que se traslada de posición a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, posando sus orbes azules en el cuerpo afiebrado del inglés.

―Arthur…también hay otro método para sudar.

―Me desmayaré si hago ejercicios. ―contesta con inteligencia al sentirse caer boca arriba en su cama, todo le da vueltas.

―No me refiero a eso ―menciona. Arthur que tenía los ojos cerrados, abre uno percibiendo a donde va todo esto. Una vez le dijo lo mismo a Alfred, con respecto a la dieta―. Vine a ayudarte…

Arthur reacciona al instante deteniendo la mano del menor sobre las sábanas, donde se yace su pierna izquierda. Ahora no, ¿no ve que tiene más calor de lo normal? No pueden hacerlo, el calor en su cuerpo aumentará y le vendrá un desmayo que será transferido de urgencias al hospital por culpa del idiota americano.

Pero Alfred hace caso omiso.

―Detente ―reniega severo Inglaterra. Estados Unidos le arrebata las sábanas de uno sólo movimiento―. ¡Estoy enfermo, imbécil!

―_Hey, relax_ ―sube y baja los hombros, acercándose con peligro hacia el mayor, quedando frente a sus labios―. No te esforzarás nada, el héroe hará todo el trabajo, estaré atento si se te sube mucho la presión. Puedes decir…amm…una palabra clave si te sientes muy mal, pero de verdad muy mal.

―… ¿Cuál palabra? ―no es que acepte aún, sólo pregunta.

―Hamburguesas. ―sonríe. El mayor no le sorprende y suspira, viendo la vista de súplica del estadounidense. Si es así, con palabra clave y todo…

―Bien. ―desvía la mirada, recibiendo la boca de Alfred en la suya, así de improviso.

Alfred sube un poco más arriba de Arthur, apoyándolo en la almohada en ordenarle que se quede ahí, que no haga absolutamente nada, todo se encuentra bien en las manos estadounidenses, que se han experimentado al paso de los años al lado de Inglaterra.

Suspira dentro de la cavidad del mayor. Frunce el entrecejo tratando de acomodarse, buscar una posición con el deseo de sentir la intimidad inglesa rozar con la suya, pero no quiere ser un peso extra para el afiebrado. No debe aumentarle la fiebre, debe hacerlo sudar, tiene que ser cuidadoso.

Muerde. Kirkland abre la boca dejando escapar un extenso gemido, consecuencia de su estimulación debajo del ombligo. Todo es electrizante, viaja por todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera tiene la fuerza de abrir los ojos, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. No hay nada mejor que mantenerlos cerrados, a dejarse llevar por la brisa, por los movimientos de Estados Unidos ahora instaurado en su cuello caliente, mientras una mano baja y baja hasta sus muslos.

Jamás han hecho el amor de este modo, nunca cuando uno de los dos está enfermo. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y lo mejor de todo, que Alfred hará todo el trabajo.

―Alfred… ―Arthur susurra ladeando la cabeza, el nombrado está demasiado pegado a su silueta, acariciando sus partes íntimas.

Estados Unidos surca una sonrisa y se hace a un lado, sin separarse de la nación europea. Vuelve a posar los labios en los hombros del inglés, dando masajes alrededor de la prenda interior, el lugar que guarda la erección. Introduce. Toca, acaricia, presiona. Arthur le ayuda posando su mano en la de él, a bajar y subir con más fuerza, luego la suelta, y gime. Un dedo entra a su cavidad, leves desplazamientos de adentro hacia afuera.

Y Alfred, se endereza quitándose los lentes, a descansarlos en el mueble de al lado de la cama. Siguiente, se desabrocha el pantalón y se quita las zapatillas deportivas.

Inglaterra abre los ojos y ve que el norteamericano agarra su única prenda existente, descendiéndola por sus blancas piernas de bellos rubios. No puede ser más lampiño, bueno…Alfred también lo es.

El calzoncillo se detiene hasta las rodillas, y Alfred susurra algo sobre la calentura de Londres, surcando juguetonamente los labios. Arthur entiende a lo que se refiere. Respira hondo y el vapor bucal del menor se expande por su intimidad. Lento, rápido, lento, rápido.

El rubio americano hurgue en su propia prenda interior, dándose placer él mismo. Vota una prolongada respiración dejando residuos de su néctar en el glande británico. Traga.

Arthur está hirviendo, pero no puede diferenciar si es por la enfermedad o está muy _caliente._ Sólo sabe, que desea más de Alfred en su cuerpo. ¿Qué tanto hace?

Abre los ojos. Estados Unidos se delita por su propia cuenta.

¿Qué?

Lo oye jadear despacio, éste alza la mirada azul hacia él, provocándolo.

Termina y se quita su ropa interior.

― ¿Dónde tienes el lubricante? ―pregunta Alfred, también sintiendo calor, pero no es porque tenga fiebre.

―A-Ahí… ―Inglaterra señala con torpeza el mismo mueble a su lado, observando a su pareja y amante inclinarse a abrir el cajón. Saca el envase del lubricante y vierte lo suficiente en su mano, con eso lo regresa de donde lo sacó, a hincarse en la cama para masajear su zona.

Preparado, se posa en el cuerpo de Arthur, abrigando entre su mano derecha la erección de éste, a introducirla sutil a su interior.

Él hará todo el trabajo.

Sube su camiseta a los dientes, mostrando la piel del torso, para que Inglaterra se deleite y sude.

―Creo que Londres…tiene demasiada fiebre. ―realmente siente como si el miembro inglés lo estuviera quemando. Es increíble que la fiebre de Arthur llegara a tal punto de su figura. Aun así, es perfecto, excitante. Comienza a subir y a bajar.

Esto es por amor. Para eso vino Alfred, para ayudar a Arthur con su resfriado. El amor es más fuerte que todo en este mundo, hasta con los virus.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente Inglaterra se levanta con ánimos, con muy buenos ánimos al sentir su cuerpo recuperado, con energía para trotar en la mañana y escuchar a los pajaritos. Sin embargo, irá al baño primero, necesita una ducha, ayer sudó más de la cuenta gracias al medicamenta casero de Alfred y el tener relaciones sexuales.

No puede creer que haya dado resultado. ¡Se siente como un bebé! No exactamente así… digamos, como nuevo.

Sale de la ducha, más refrescante. Se viste ahí mismo, mientras ha dejado a Alfred durmiendo en su cama, todavía. Se cepilla los dientes, se afeita, hace todo lo cotidiano en sus mañanas frente al espejo. Sale del tocador con las tollas húmedas enrolladas en su brazo, y la deja sobre una silla, irá a despertar al dormilón.

Entra al cuarto. Lo llama en volumen bajo.

―Alfred, despierta. ―lo remueve. El menor yace de espaldas.

―Déjame… ―murmura débil, la voz suena muy débil para alguien como Alfred. Sólo hay ciertas ocasiones donde el chico habla de ese modo, aparte de sus intimidades y de sus súplicas.

No…, sería tonto que estuviera él enfermo… ¿verdad?

―Vamos Alfred.

―Te dije que no…me siento mal…

Y en eso, Inglaterra parpadea confundido.

― ¿Estás enfermo?

―Sí…me siento morir…mi hermoso y heroico cuerpo se muere…

Arthur se cruza de brazos decidiendo voltear al menor, confirmando que realmente está enfermo. Le toma la temperatura con la palma de su mano en el rostro. Está caliente. Tiene fiebre. ¿Pero cómo? Ayer se encontraba lleno de vitalidad…

Por las hadas…

Se acaricia la sien. De verdad Alfred es un idiota.

―Lo que tienes, es por tu culpa. ―le aclara, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Todo es culpa de Alfred, le dijo que estaba enfermo.

―Al besarnos, los virus se transportaron de mi cuerpo al tuyo, idiota.

―La cabeza me da vueltas… ―se siente fatal, pero lo de ayer lo hizo por Arthur, para recuperar su salud, todo fue por amor, nada más que por amor.

Así es, el amor puede con todo, pero al parecer no con el virus del resfriado.

El amor enferma y bastante.

Aunque al menos… ¿El destino no pudo recompensarle de otra manera por ayudar a su británico? ¡Él es el héroe!

―Hamburguesas…

Y eso, precisamente no es un pedido de hambre.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tiempo sin escribir de ellos, fue algo momentáneo sin mucho esfuerzo narrativo, quería algo más simple y divertido.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, si tienen pareja y si uno de los dos está enfermo, no se besen, los virus vuelan de aquí para allá. Y si los dos están enfermos, vayan al doctor xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
